Charmed forever after
by BikerChick101
Summary: This story is set 5 years after the ultimate battle and includes all main characters. The girls have settled down into their calmer lives but when Cole returns how will they take it? Enjoy & Review please
1. Prolouge

**A/N charmed does not belong to me but I do own all the made up characters and the plot from this story. Enjoy and Review :)**

**5 YEARS LATER**

Preface:

… A collection of power protected by 5 upper level demons, all standing guard at points around the case like guards protecting a royal family member.

The demon in charge moves closer to the power source watching the colours change from green to blue to red, how much longer will he have to wait until he can become the most powerful demon to ever walk the earth.

_3 months_ he thought _that's all that damn seer could tell me!_

The wait made them all restless but it gave him time to observe and form a plan of attack, he needed to be ready, the battle was about to begin. He could not prevent this new prophecy but it was a minor bump in his plan, it will be used to attack, he had to find a way around it … that he will.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Ok _Phoebe thought _5 years ago we defeated the triad and their plot to kill us, finally that little girl I was promised is gonna be mine but I never imagined this much pain. _Phoebe held back a scream. "One more," said the doctor. "She's almost out"

Finally after30 hours in labour, the longest and most painful of her 3 pregnancies, she heard the scream of her new baby girl, the one she prophesised and dreamed of having. She looked up at her husband Coop, who was watching the baby with joy and excitement in his eyes. She was sure he felt the pain she felt because they were so connected and she probably broke his hand, because she held on to it so tightly. Phoebe was so tired that she could barely stay awake to look at her baby girl who was now on her chest in her arms. "We did it," was all she heard from Coop as he took the baby from her and let her fall of to sleep.

In her dreams Phoebe saw her mum and her grams they were telling her how much they missed her and they will have a wiccaning soon. She had the same dream twice before When Payson and Prudence were born but this time something was different, Prue was with them, and she was coming as well! Phoebe was overjoyed she couldn't wait to tell Coop and especially Piper and Leo. Something was wrong, she was being pulled into a premonition suddenly everything became black. She saw robes, 5 dark blue robes standing at the 5 points of a pentacle, there was a man in the centre holding a peculiar blue orb. There was something familiar about this demon, it went black again and then … she died.

Standing by her bed Coop was watching his wife sleep, he could feel her joy, she was with her mum, he had phoned her sisters already and gave them the news of the youngest Halliwell. Coop thought of his older daughters, they were at home with Billie he hoped they were OK, he wanted to go to them but he didn't want to leave Phoebe alone. Coop looked at Phoebe he could never get over how beautiful she was, ever since he first laid eyes on her he loved her, he tried to deny it but he couldn't he didn't care if it was forbidden but luckily it was not. Suddenly he was cold, something made Phoebe scared, he couldn't be sure why, she was so peaceful a moment ago. He reached out to her and brushed her cheek hoping she would wake up at his touch. Then she flat lined and all he could think was _NO!_

**A/N so worth continuing?**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N abishop47 Phoebe flatlined because of the vision and I used my own ages with all the kids except Wyatt and Chris**

Chapter 2

Piper was in a chipper mood as she and her husband Leo entered the hospital, she couldn't wait to see her new niece. Billie was babysitting Phoebe and Coops older two daughters so she left Wyatt, Chris and Melinda with Paige and Henry. All Piper wanted now was to get to her baby sister as soon as possible. Something was wrong she could feel it all the doctors were racing to the maternity ward and Phoebe's room. Yanking Leo from his slow walk she raced up to Coop who just stepped put of the crowded room. He looked like hell.

"What's going on?" Piper demanded.

"I don't know," Coop said clearly not paying much attention to his sister in law, his eyes not leaving his wife. "One minute she was sleeping peacefully and the next …" He couldn't finish the sentence.

Piper stared at him blankly not wanting to look into her sister's room.

Finally Leo broke the silence "She's gonna be OK," he told them. "She's a survivor and besides if it were something fatal Coop would sense it."

Piper relaxed but started to panic again when her negativity got the better of her. "What if death breaks their connection? What if …" Piper stopped when she heard the beep of Phoebe's heart machine, if Leo were not behind her holding her up, she would've collapsed. The doctor appeared, not knowing what the problem was, he said he needed to monitor her for a few more days so she had to stay in hospital.

"Can we see her?" Piper asked impatiently.

"Of course," he replied, "She's awake and a little dazed so please don't stay too long."

Piper nodded and ran into the room to her sister's side.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two days later Phoebe was finally allowed to go home but Piper insisted Phoebe be at the manor so she can keep an eye on her when Coop was working. The Halliwell manor was extremely crowded with the two families temporarily living there but nobody minded the extra company especially the kids. That night Piper called a family meeting. Paige, Henry, Patricia, Penelope and little Henry arrived later than expected which annoyed Piper but she let it go when she saw the tired look on her baby sister's face. Twin girls and a little boy can give you a hard time.

"First things first," Piper said when all the adults were seated in the living room, the kids disappeared upstairs. "Baby needs a name."

Phoebe still looking tired shot Piper an amused look. "Don't you think I should be the one naming her?" she asked leaning into Coop who had his free arm around her. He was holding the baby in his other arm.

Henry and Paige chuckled a little, they were sitting next to each other on the couch across from Phoebe and Coop. Piper was on the single chair with Leo sitting on the armrest. "No," Piper said, "because you are gonna give her a name starting with P, we are running short of names and we have recycled enough, choose another letter, no offence Paige," Piper said pointing at Phoebe, which made everyone laugh.

"Okay fine, no need to blow my head off but Payson is purely original and Prudence looked exactly like Prue when she was born you know that and plus you didn't name Melinda Prue," Phoebe stopped when Piper and Paige gave her a look to say that she is rambling. "Well I was thinking that I should name her Kira, Kira Psyche," Phoebe said looking up at Coop who was smiling at the name.

"Wait you mean like seer Kira?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, I mean she showed me my future with my little girl and I was thinking of her lately after the baby was born," replied Phoebe watching the sleeping angel in Coops arms.

"Kira," Piper cooed also looking at the baby. "I like it."

"Ok what is this meeting really for?" asked Phoebe, everyone beside Piper looked at her blankly.

"You," Piper said with a tense look on her face. "What happened at the hospital? Phoebs, I know you long enough to know when something's not right."

Realising she couldn't hide it any longer Phoebe explained her premonition to her family.

"Can you remember why this man looked familiar?" asked Leo.

"I'm more worried about how he made her heart stop," said Piper before Phoebe could answer Leo.

"First we need to check the book," said Paige lost in thought.

"Can this wait please," pleaded Phoebe, "it won't be long before the wiccaning, Grams will know what to do, and mom and … Prue," said Phoebe smiling at the last name. She looked up to be met with 4 pairs of shocked eyes, Coop of course already knew and was playing with the now awake Kira.

"P-P-Prue," stammered Piper, she stood up when Phoebe mentioned Prue and now she was sitting down very slowly.

"Yes, Prue," said Phoebe with tears in her eyes, "she told me she was coming in my dream with mom and grams. So can we please, please just wait a few more weeks, the premonition could've been a nightmare and my hormones are still whack."

"OK," said Piper shocked but ready to see her sister for the first time in about 10 years, she could hardly wait. "Wyatt! Bring the kids down to eat." Piper could hardly contain her excitement.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Paige has always been an only child and she did baby sit very little, she was never a good influence. Until now she never had siblings let alone be around siblings for a long time. Henry's job didn't allow him to be home as much as Paige would've liked and that meant that she had to deal with their three adorable but naughty kids. The girls were now almost four and you would assume that they would want to help their mom with their 10 month old brother instead of playing a game of 'catch the orbing twin' but this unfortunately was not the case. Henry Jr. was not sleeping well and he still had to deal with emerging teeth._ God only knows where all those teeth fit _Paige thought as she finished changing him. She put a spell on the house to keep the kids from leaving the house when they orbed. As the kids played she had time to think about what was discussed yesterday, she wanted to meet Prue for 10 years, her eldest sister, the one she had been compared to, the one she always felt she had to live up to and be as good as or even better. She got over feeling inferior to Prue a while ago and found her own identity as a witch but meeting Prue was going to be a nerve wrecking experience.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kira was finally 3 months old and Phoebe and Coop convinced Piper that they would be ok after the first week. Piper's kids were still so small but Piper still mothered everyone that she could. Phoebe knew they were being polite at the Manor but the newborn kept everyone up at night and made them all cranky.

Phoebe knew that tonight there was a full moon and Grams and her mom and her big sister Prue would be there for her daughter's wiccaning she was sure of it. She was up early and walked to the balcony of her cosy condo the cool air was refreshing. Two strong arms held her around her waist and she turned around to kiss her Cupid good morning. He gently pulled her into the room and onto the bed. A cry told them they were not alone. Kira was wide awake and screaming to be fed. 5 year old Payson and 3 year old Prudence ran into the room, well Payson ran, Prue looked like she was gonna sleep at any second. Both girls jumped into their fathers arms. Within a few minutes all three girls were fast asleep between Phoebe and Coop, they smiled at each other watching their three little angels, this was their heaven.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Manor was spotless, Piper had cleaned the entire house three times and still felt as if not enough was done to welcome her sister back home. She hoped Prue would be happy with it because there was nothing else that she could do. Phoebe and Paige had arrived with their families and now she was waiting for her lovely kids and Leo. Finally after calling them for a few minutes, 9 year old Wyatt, 7 year old Chris and Leo with the 3 year old Melinda in his arms came down the stairs, now she could begin. Soon Prue would be there reunited with them. She could sense Phoebe's excitement and knew that Prue was here.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

In the darkness he waited, the prophecy was fulfilled now for him to use it to his advantage.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As the girls summoned their grams, mom and for the first time Prue for the wiccaning Coop felt an odd sense of danger. Phoebe was excited and even if she was picking up any other feeling she wouldn't notice, so it had to be his own 'spider' senses alerting him to something. He drew Kira closer to him while watching his older daughters, nothing seemed wrong. He quickly scanned the attic just to be sure but the only unusual thing was the golden orbs that formed in the candle circle.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Phoebe watched excitedly as three sets of orbs formed, grams, mom and PRUE! She was right, Prue was there with them to welcome her new niece. Phoebe took Kira from Coop, who immediately put his arms around her shaky frame. They stood at the corner of the room as they watched Phoebes shocked sisters hug Prue and introduce her to her brother in law, Henry. Leo hugged Prue after she was introduced to Paige and Henry and he let her meet her nieces and nephews while grams and Patty greeted everyone. All those old enough to understand the situation were in tears. Patty was the first to walk away and get to Phoebe and Coop and meet her youngest granddaughter. After a lot of tears Grams made her way to them as well and finally Prue, who met her other brother in law and newest niece before finally hugging Phoebe.

"I'm so sorry Prue, I should've never allowed that to happen, I should've been there," Phoebe cried into Prue's shoulder.

"You did what you had to," Prue said stroking her hair, "I'm proud of you."

Grams finally called everyone to order taking the baby into her arms and taking a few deep breathes she began the ceremony. The wiccaning was a success and Kira was an absolute angel, she was mesmerising. After the wiccaning grams sent the children to play and helped the girls clean up before going down to the conservatory to relax. It was here that Piper brought up Phoebe's premonition, when she mentioned the orb grams froze.

"A blue orb? Phoebe are you sure?" she asked her granddaughter.

"I'm sure grams, it was the same colour as the robes but the robes seemed darker because the orb was glowing," replied Phoebe remembering the premonition she had so long ago.

"And the man in the centre?" grams asked.

"There was something very familiar about him," Phoebe said leaning into Coop who instinctively put his arms around her. "I don't know what it was grams, I doubt we have faced him before."

"Do you think it's the new threat?" asked Prue, speaking for the first time since the wiccaning. Kira squirmed in her arms demanding attention.

"New threat? What new threat?" demanded Piper. "I thought we got rid of any new threats."

"Aw honey, there's always gonna be new threats," said Patty putting her arm around her daughter. "There is a rumour going around about a prophecy being fulfilled," she looked at Kira, "and the greatest evil."

"They are all the greatest evil," grams said rolling her eyes. "This evil is actually a whole lot of collected power, the orb. It could be used for good as well."

"You have to get it first though and judging by the look of Phoebe's premonition I think that evil already has it," ended Prue as she handed Kira, who had begun to cry to Phoebe.

"Mom why did you look at her before?" Phoebe asked rocking the baby in her arms.

"Well, she is my last grandchild, the ninth to be exact. Just like Wyatt, the first, was highly coveted and feared she will be to," replied Patty with a smile.

"I think its time I hit the book," said Paige getting up from her spot next to Henry. Grams followed her to the attic.

"And I am going to spend some time with my nieces and nephews," said Prue, leaving with Patty to find the other kids.

Leo, Coop and Henry remained in the conservatory while Piper went to the kitchen.

**A/N hey guys thanks for reading this, I know the chapters are short but when I wrote this I wasnt thinking about putting it up hehe and it looked longer in the word doc so sorry about that but otherwise I hope you enjoy the next two chapters please review! Thanx :)**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After changing Kira, Phoebe watched her baby not knowing how to react to the news of her power. She remembered Piper's struggles with Wyatt and hoped she didn't need to go though the same thing. The power did explain the extra pain and long labour hours and of course the extra strength during her pregnancy.

"Aunt Phoebe?" asked Wyatt poking his head through the door. "Mom is calling you downstairs."

"Be right there honey," Phoebe said as she picked Kira up. She loved her nieces and nephews but she'd always been closest to Wyatt, if she ever needed inspiration or hope she thought of him that was until Payson was born but Wyatt got her through it all.

She was still thinking about when he was born and his wiccaning when she opened the door to a dark blue robe. All she could do was scream as a hand reached out and grabbed her, shimmering her away.

Downstairs they all heard a loud scream, everyone froze and the only thing anyone heard after that was Coop say "Phoebe" before running up the stairs. They found nothing just an open door to the room Phoebe was in.

**A/N i've always loved the way Phoebe was with her nephews but especially Wyatt so this was just my view on her relationship with him. review please **


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N I am going to be extending and combining chapters when I can to make them a little longer, it can be annoying reading these short ones but I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Iseria4, every child born into the Charmed line has a great chance of becoming corrupted by evil and also as Paige said in the program nurture over nature so it all depends on how she is raised to not become evil, hope that answers your question! **

Chapter 11

She was in a cave, it was cold and damp and hard. Surprisingly not as stinky as she expected. She knew her baby was close but she had no idea where. She lay on the floor bound and blindfolded and thought about Coop, she knew that he would come to her unless this place was heavily protected and she knew that if he wasn't here by now then someone really powerful must have her. She was in different clothes, she knew the fabric but she had no time to think about it she had to get to Kira, she just prayed that Payson and Prudence were safe at home with Coop and not down with her. Figuring out that the ropes that held her were enchanted she drew on her sisters memory and power.

"Power of three, I summon thee Remove what binds me, Let me see"

She had to think of the spell, after a few seconds she could move but she was alone. She started to panic, where was Kira? Where was HER BABY?

* * *

"I can feel her but I can't get to her," said Coop softly, his head in his hands.

"I can't sense her anywhere," said Wyatt. "I should've waited with her."

"No honey, you can't blame yourself," said his mother and Coop held out his hand for the little boy. _Where the hell are you Phoebs? _Piper thought.

"She used my power I mean energy I think and yours too," said Paige looking at her sisters. "Did you feel that?"

They both nodded. Leo and Henry along with Victor who arrived after the commotion and Patty took the other kids to see the circus that had come to town, only Wyatt stayed behind.

"That's a good thing right?" the boy asked. Piper weakly nodded, _how much power did she need, _slowly she began to feel stronger.

"She's panicking, and I can't find a connection to Kira," said Coop alarmed.

"I can't sense her either," Paige said throwing a stack of books on the floor.

"That won't help dear, come help me identify the demon and the orb," grams said motioning for Paige to come to her.

"I cannot lose Phoebe," said Piper, Prue stood up and held her close. "I cannot lose another sister Prue." Piper felt as if she failed her mom and Prue, Phoebe was the baby of the family before Paige came around and Piper swore to protect her when Prue died. She couldn't lose her not now, not ever!

**A/N please review and tell me what you think**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N Thank you lizardmomma I'm so glad you are enjoying it!**

Chapter 12

Phoebe could somehow feel her sister's pain and frustration, Coops annoyance and Wyatt's guilt. She wished she could get to them and tell them she was alright but she would have to think about that later first she needed to get to her baby, she would die if anything happened to her daughter. She searched but even her empathy powers couldn't feel her daughter. Finally Phoebe found a door in the confusing place that was the underworld she always felt like she was walking around in circles down there. She opened the door but had to block her eyes because the light even though it was dim was still hurting her now sensitive eyes. When she was finally able to look around she felt her daughter who was feeling uncomfortable and breathing a sigh of relief that she was alive she looked up for the first time and gasped at the sight that she was presented with this had haunted her for almost 9 and a half years. She looked at her clothes for the first time to see herself in a black heavy dress, the one she used when she was crowned queen of the underworld.

She looked up at the alter and the throne. It couldn't be Cole, she was finally happy, it's what he wanted for her why would he destroy it now?

"Took you longer than expected to come here, as ex queen I would expect more," Phoebe turned to the demon who spoke hands up ready to attack when she saw Kira and grabbed the girl from the demons arms.

"Where's Cole," Phoebe asked, it was a long shot but maybe he was behind this.

"He will be here shortly, it will take power to bring him back from limbo but once he senses you here he wont resist."

"Why? Why bring him back?"

"Well first off it's my duty to reunite the most powerful demonic family."

"I'm no demon and neither is my baby."

"No I suppose not but the fact remains that when Cole was king and happy, I was powerful. I want that power again."

"How were you powerful?" Phoebe asked trying to figure out when that fact was mentioned.

"I feed of demonic happiness."

Phoebe raised her eyebrows, how dumb did this demon think she was?

"Ok fine, I am Cole's brother or stepbrother if you will. I have a different father of course, Cole doesn't know about me, you would've known if he did. When my dear brother was happy he was powerful and when he was powerful so was I, it's a family link thing. Mother … blessed me when I was born," the demon replied with a smile.

Phoebe stepped back repulsed. "All you damn demons ever think about is power."

"Too bad my nephew isn't alive he would've been the perfect heir to the family throne."

Phoebe frowned, the mention of the baby that almost destroyed her sent daggers into Phoebe's heart. He was the child she wanted because he was all she had left of Cole but the baby was evil, pure evil and was killing her everyday. Eventually he was stolen from her womb and he destroyed the seer who took him. It took Phoebe a long time to get over losing him and she still blamed herself for not doing enough to save his good side. Those memories brought on a new wave of pain making Phoebe flinch.

"Your room is two doors down my lady," said the demon satisfied with the pain he brought.

A crying Kira made her go to the room, it was a replica of her room at the penthouse with Cole when they were married, baby clothes and other things that she needed for Kira were already here. Quickly she got herself together shut the door and fed and put baby Kira to sleep. Then she worked on contacting her sisters.

* * *

"Where is she?" screamed Piper frustrated. They had exhausted every source of information they had on this blue orb and found out very little. All they knew was this demon was soon going to become very powerful but they didn't know when or where to find him. It wasn't good if he was going to become more powerful because as it is his power prevented them from reaching Phoebe.

"The kids are back," said Coop matter-of-factly.

"Ok we are having a huge sleepover, Phoebe and Kira had to go on a spirit walk, none of them are to know. Go and check on your kids now I will see what else I can find with Prue while you are gone," grams said taking charge.

"Chris will figure it out," Wyatt said.

"OK tell your brother and bring him up to help us but none of the other kids especially not Payson and Prudence," said Piper.

Coop got up and followed Wyatt and Paige downstairs, Piper wondered how much longer he would be able to stay calm. She hoped he didn't snap in front of the girls.

"Daddy," Payson said running into Coops arms.

"Hey baby girl," Coops said picking her up and kissing her on the head. Chris and Wyatt ran past them up to the attic and Victor, Patty, Henry and Leo walked in with the girls and Henry junior. Patty was holding a sleeping Prudence and Henry was holding junior who had also fallen of to sleep.

"Where's mummy?" Payson asked looking around.

"Mummy and Kira went on a spirit walk, they will be back soon," Coop said smiling at her.

"Why are you sad daddy?" Payson asked.

Her empathic abilities never failed to surprise Coop add that to her cupid powers and it made it so much stronger but she was so much like her mother.

"Your daddy is already missing your mummy. Now come on honey lets go to Mel's room and you, Mel and the twins can watch a movie. Prudence and Henry are already asleep," Piper said as Coop put the little girl down. He shot his sister in law a grateful look as she took the four little girls to the room where they would fall of to sleep oblivious to the drama.

Coop went to his mother in law and kissed his sleeping daughter, she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and she and Victor took Prudence and Little Henry up to the room to sleep, they were put in baby watch tonight and watched their grandkids while the others worked on finding Phoebe.

Henry was working early and he wanted to go home and get some rest.

"You can sleep here," Paige said.

"All my stuff is at home and you would be making noise not to mention the girls, I will never get sleep. I will phone you in the morning I promise. Call me when you have any news," Henry told her. "I love you," he said and kissed her.

"Bye," she said closing the door. _It's going to be a long night_ Paige thought as she reluctantly walked up to the attic.

**A/N ok hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, next one is coming up soon please review thanks :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N thank you lizzardmomma again I'm so glad you're enjoying it and Joleca I have corrected my typo in the previous chapter thanks for pointing that out I will repost the chapter with corrections. As for the Cole situation I always thought that Cole suppressed his demonic half for Phoebe and therefore he wasnt all that powerful, when he was possesed by the source he was happy with Phoebe and he was powerful because of the source so yeah he doesnt have to be evil, just have demonic power and be bound by the blood of their mother. Hope that clears up things for you, if you have anymore questions please review thanks**

Chapter 13

"We have tried every spell known to witches to summon her there is nothing else we can …" Paige stopped dead as an apparition of Phoebe appeared.

"I can't do this for too long I can barely hold all the spells of right now but Kira is with me and she is safe. Cole is going to be brought back from wherever it is that he is by his half brother. He has no idea what is going on, I don't think. I am in the underworld at the place where Cole and I where crowned King and Queen of the underworld. Hurry." It was all Phoebe could say before disappearing.

"Aunt Phoebe," Chris said softly and Piper held him.

Nobody moved except Coop who got up and disappeared in a pink light, he reappeared a moment later in the same pink light with a book in his hand.

"Where did you go?" Piper asked letting go of Chris and walking to him.

"I sensed her and I was going to her but the blocks were back up and I couldn't get to her," he said there was no emotion in his voice.

"And the book?"

"Its something I asked Phoebe to do a while ago to let go of her past loves. She wrote all things about her relationship Cole in detail maybe this will help." He tossed the book to her and went back to the couch putting his head in his hands trying to find a weak spot in the protected place she was so he could get to her while Piper and Prue went to work on the book skipping to her underworld entries.

Coop didn't want to think about the pain she was in. He was frustrated with himself because he couldn't get to her, he feared the worst because he couldn't sense either of them. He knew Kira was with her and that they were safe but for how long?

* * *

The time had come he had waited three months for his brothers return. When Cole was back and unprepared Hivack would drain his power to become the most powerful being to walk the earth. He knew that Cole would be too busy trying to protect his witch to fight him of when the time came. With Cole's power he will rival the power of the Charmed 3. Only that baby would have a chance of stopping him but she was only 3 months old what harm could she do? He would obliterate her family before she had a chance to grow up and having power like that protecting him wouldn't be a bad idea. It would be easy to just keep her and raise her evil when she was orphaned.

He looked at the pentacle on the floor, "Soon," he said. In the protected chest the orb was almost a solid blue as far as he could tell it only needed a few hours before it is ready. Cole would be there at that time and the orb could give him what was rightfully his. He left the room and closed the door "Get the priest, it's time for his return," he said to the guard.

* * *

Phoebe was exhausted after contacting her sisters, she was lying on the bed moments away from loosing all consciousness but she knew she couldn't because of her sleeping baby. She had to protect her.

Out of her mothers sight Kira was wide awake staring at the floating animals above her head. After a little sleep Phoebe woke up to the sound of Kira's cry, she got up and walked to the cot picking up the little girl who immediately calmed down. The door opened giving Phoebe a shock but when she turned around she experienced pure horror when she sees the woman in front of her. She looks exactly like the seer who stole her baby Phoebe drew Kira closer to her.

"Come child we are waiting for you," the woman said motioning for Phoebe to leave the room with her.

Reluctantly Phoebe followed after her waiting for the perfect moment to escape. When she left the room six guards surrounded her making it impossible to move unless you move in sync with them. They reached the throne room where a ritual was being performed by a dark priest who was talking some language Phoebe didn't even bother to understand, she was trying to find a way to leave this place with her baby. It was too heavily guarded they knew she would try to escape or were they preparing for a fight? Phoebe was getting angrier, she would have to find away to fight while holding Kira and get to an unprotected area where Coop could come and take them home. She was formulating a plan and wasn't paying attention when a voice caught her of guard.

"Welcome brother," said Hivack.

Cole looked like he was about to launch an attack when he saw Phoebe and the baby. "Good to be back," he finally said his eyes not leaving Phoebe he looked pained.

Hivack launched himself into the history of himself, he didn't pause to let anyone else talk, he didn't even look at Cole. He was too self absorbed to notice how little attention Cole was paying to him. Phoebe had to break eye contact to look down at Kira who had begun crying.

"I think she needs to feed the baby," Cole said looking away for the first time.

"Of course," Hivack said, annoyed that he was interrupted. Hivack led them to the room and now spoke directly to Cole who had to look at him and answer his questions. Phoebe sensed a bond was forming between the brothers killing the last bit of hope she had, how would she escape now?

**A/N the end of another chapter please review and tell me what you think thank you!**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N Sorry it took a while for me to update, but I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter, thanks for reviewing!**

Chapter 14

"She and the baby are fine Coop," said Piper, "We will find her, we have to find her." Leo took Piper in his arms hoping his brother-in-law can find a way to get to Phoebe.

Paige was downstairs with Prue and Grams, Prue had secretly kept a tiny piece of Belthazar flesh in case they ever needed to vanquish Cole she never trusted him and even when she accepted his relationship with her baby sister, she always thought she would need it if he ever turned. This potion will be needed now for his brother. Piper was upstairs with Coop and Leo, Wyatt and Chris had fallen of to sleep, it was almost dawn.

"Maybe you should get some sleep Coop, we need you to be strong," Leo said as Piper turned the pages of the Book of Shadows trying to find something that she missed. "Piper honey, there's nothing in there."

"I can't sleep, she needs me awake, she's in no danger not yet but I just need her here," Coop said.

"I know, me too," Piper said softly.

* * *

Once they were in the room alone Phoebe changed Kira and watched her drift off to sleep. Once the baby was fast asleep Cole spoke, "What is going on out there Phoebe? I was going insane. Are you ok?"

"Yeah," replied Phoebe running her hands through her hair, sitting down on the bed next to her ex-husband. "I'm ok, a little shocked that you are here, annoyed that I am here and angry that my baby was dragged here as well." She looked at her baby and sighed.

"We need to get out of here."

"How Cole? Don't you think I have been trying for the past few hours?"

"This is me you are talking to, trust me," he said smugly, he held out his hand to her.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Try anything funny and your ass is going straight back to limbo," Phoebe threatened but she took his hand and he chuckled at her words.

Phoebe picked up her baby and she followed Cole to the door. He opened the door and saw the two guards who were waiting for them. Cole sent them both away by asking for random things he was their leader so they did what he asked without question. Cole smiled "That was too easy," he said as he led Phoebe outside the room and to a non-protected area. "Ready to leave?" he asked her. She nodded and he shimmered them out of there.

* * *

"PHOEBE!" Piper screamed dropping the bottles she was holding and running to her sister. Piper grabbed onto her and held on as if her life depended on it. "Don't you ever do that to us again," she scolded, tears were forming in her eyes she thought she lost her.

Coop was also at her side taking Kira before Piper suffocated the baby and hugging his wife when Piper finally let go, Leo took the baby from him. Coop didn't hold her for long though Prue, Paige and Grams were through the door a few minutes later grabbing Phoebe.

Phoebe was overwhelmed, she was home and they were safe. "Can't breath," she said when Prue and Paige hugged her so tight they cut of her air supply. It took her a few moments to gather herself and remember the reason she was back home. "Cole?" she asked turning to look for him.

"Right here," he said stepping out of the shadows all eyes turned to him. Coops eyes were on Phoebe.

"What is he doing here?" Paige asked she was armed with the newly made potion. Prue looked at Paige as if to say 'you stole my words' but she turned back to Cole expecting an answer.

"Lovely to see you too Paige and Prue you're back," he said his hands held up in surrender.

"Relax sisters, he brought me back," Phoebe said, giving them both a 'back off' look. She turned back to Cole "Thank you."

He smiled and nodded, "I have to get back, make up a story, say you somehow escaped."

"Wait, don't go," Phoebe pleaded.

"Yeah, you have to tell us everything about this new threat that kidnapped my wife and our daughter and why are you back anyway?" Coop asked emphasising the 'my'. Phoebe looked up at him a little confused by the tone of his voice.

Piper looked as if she was about to laugh but Prue knocked her in the ribs to stop her from letting anything escape her lips.

"So I go on holiday and suddenly we have some action around here? Oh hi Kira, hi baby," Billie said walking into the room and taking Kira who was still in Leo's arms. "Oh Wyatt called me last night," the blond said to the confused faces looking at her and went back to cooing to the baby.

"Right," Paige said still a little shocked by Billie's entrance.

"OK you two were going to give us an explanation," Grams said reminded everyone looking at Phoebe and Cole.

"Where's mum?" Phoebe asked.

"We'll fill her in later, she's babysitting with Victor," grams said rolling her eyes at the last name, clearly she was not happy that Patty was with Victor.

Phoebe and Cole explained all the events that happened when they were down in the underworld from the time she was taken till they returned.

"You know you are going to have to go back with him," grams said to Phoebe.

"WHAT!" Prue screamed. "We just got her back grams."

"No Aunt Phoebe," Wyatt said running into Phoebe's open arms. The noise woke him.

"Grams is right," said Phoebe avoiding Coops eyes, "I will be fine honey," she said to Wyatt kissing him on the head.

"How can grams be right?" Piper asked through clenched teeth, she was trying to keep from blowing something up.

"Oh I am always right," grams smiled at her. "From what you two said it seems this demon only wants Cole happy until he can get power or whatever it is that he is after."

"She can't go back," Coop said looking at grams in absolute horror.

"Just listen to me, all of you. Now Kira will remain with us. Cole take Phoebe back and keep her safe don't you dare let her out of your sight. Anything happens to her and I swear to God you will be wishing for death."

"Grams, they are going to be announced King and Queen of the underworld, did you look at what they are wearing?" Piper asked raising her voice in frustration.

"Yes, yes we can use that to our advantage dear," grams said calmly.

"Really, how," Billie asked clearly excited by the old woman's plans.

Piper shot her a look "Don't encourage her."

"Piper do you honestly think I would put my granddaughter in danger? Besides you haven't even let me finish," grams said.

"Then finish quickly so I can tell you how ridiculous this is," Piper said.

Grams rolled her eyes. "OK, once you two rule the underworld, it will be so easy to get the guard to do what you will. 1 point to us. You can keep an eye on your uh… brother. Cole can you weaken the power protecting the cave, so we can get Phoebe out of there if anything happens to you?"

"I could probably weaken most of the spells put on a small portion of the cave so I can do that to our room," Cole said thinking about grams' plan. Everyone else was dead quiet they knew better than to disturb grams when she was on a roll like this.

"That will have to do, it will also be less noticeable. Now for the tricky part, for this to work Kira would need to go back, just for him to see her and know that nothing is wrong, then she comes right back."

"NO!" said Phoebe and Coop, there was no way they were letting their baby go back there.

"Ha! I won't say anything, they can tell you how ridiculous this is," said Piper pointing at her grandmother.

"Well do you have a better idea Piper?" grams asked annoyed by Piper.

"As a matter of fact I do, let them go back but we will follow and kick some demon butt. Cole's brother will be taken care of with the Balthazar vanquishing potion. It will work right?" Piper asked Cole.

"Unless he is lying about his origin which is doubtful, I think that would work," Cole said.

"There problem solved." Piper looked as if she had just gotten an A+ for a difficult paper at school and Prue smiled at her proudly.

"What happens if he is waiting for you," asked Patty appearing at the door, she hugged Phoebe and stepped back looking at Piper. "Keep it down will you, the twins got up because of all your noise, don't worry they are fast asleep now," Patty added when she saw Paige get up.

"Aw mum we're all going. He will never have a chance against all of us and also Cole is indestructible, we can hide behind him," Piper said smiling, everyone else liked her plan better that is except for grams.

Cole laughed at Pipers statement and hoped he was as indestructible as they all thought.

**A/N hope you enjoyed this chapter, to CharmedJeff in the show it alwas had Piper and Grams butting heads mainly cause Prue didnt ever join them in the mortal realm so I kinda put that in, I wanted Prue to just be at peace with her sisters and be more like Patty in a way... Phoebe and Cole have always been my charmed couple but I enjoy having Coop in it as well. Thanks lizardmomma for reviewing everytime I update!**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N Happy Halloween, enjoy**

Chapter 15

Somewhere in the underworld the orb turned dark blue. Standing in the middle of the pentacle he could feel his brother. He didn't need Cole to be completely happy he just needed that connection which he had, thanks to the witch who stopped Cole from killing them all when he was resurrected. "It's time," he said and began chanting he then cut himself and letting the blood flow.

* * *

"Are we all ready," Piper asked.

Everybody grabbed on to someone who could get them to the underworld.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Phoebe turned finding the source of the pain and screams were Cole. She ran to him "Cole, what's wrong? Come on tell me! Tell me!" she screamed to him.

"No, he's draining my power, I can feel my life force go to him," said Cole struggling to stay alive. "We're too late." He said as he collapsed.

"He's alive," Phoebe said looking at Cole who got up with a start a moment later. "He has Cole's power so he is as strong as or even stronger than the power of three."

* * *

"Stronger than the power of three?" asked grams. "Now Phoebe that is ridiculous."

"No grams it isn't," Phoebe said softly.

"Phoebs, Cole was easily vanquishable, we have the potions. The only reason we didn't vanquish him is because of you," Prue said confused, she had obviously been dead for too long. "So why is he so unvanquishable all of a sudden?"

Piper who was still holding onto Prue answered before Phoebe could, "Well Prue we didn't exactly get to that part in the book."

"Book?" Phoebe asked. She was sure there weren't any entries in the Book of Shadows about Cole's indestructible self.

Piper held up a hand for Phoebe to 'shhh' and carried on, "Anyway Cole obtained a lot of powers from the wasteland when he was trying to get back to Phoebe. He kinda became invincible."

"Yeah we tried everything to vanquish him but we couldn't," Paige said.

"Then how did you vanquish him or whatever?" asked Prue still confused.

"I became an Avatar and created an alternate universe where Paige wasn't found after your death, there I was still Belthazar," Cole explained.

"I sneezed into this reality and helped my alternate universe sisters defeat him," finished Paige. "Only Cole and I remember what happened though."

"So now?" Prue asked processing everything.

"Now I am powerless, I think I am human. I can't use my powers. So much for hiding behind me," Cole said he was sitting on the couch still exhausted.

"What should we do now?" asked Phoebe.

"I think we should still go," Piper said.

"Piper this demon won't be defeated by the power of three it's more powerful, we won't win," Paige said.

"We can't be sure about that besides we have the power of four, it'll bring us more," Piper smiled widely at her rhyme and looked at Prue who couldn't help but smile back at her little sister.

"You are way too happy," Paige said smiling at Piper as well.

"Cole are you sure that this demon is your brother or half brother, whatever?" Phoebe asked him.

"Positive," replied Cole. "Only a blood link between us could bring me back and take my power, my mother made sure that power stayed in the family or got destroyed if an outsider tried to take it."

"But the wizard-" Phoebe started.

"Not my power," Cole said answering her question.

"Why did he want Kira and Phoebe then," asked Prue.

Phoebe was lost in thought, "I know he had me there so Cole wouldn't put up a fight when he came back, you would've blasted everyone if you didn't see me. He also said for Cole's happiness because that lead to his power but that couldn't have been it Cole you were way too not happy."

Cole looked at her confused, it had been a while but he was sure even when they were together she couldn't read him that well.

"Empath," she said looking at the confused look he gave her.

"You're an empath?" asked Prue. "At least it's not driving you insane." Prue remembered her struggles with the empathy power.

"He probably wanted Kira to turn her evil, she will be very powerful when she gets older," Patty said. "What better than to have a powerful child trust you and do what you want them to? You should know this, Wyatt was in a similar situation." Patty said taking the baby from Coop. Her explanation made the most sense the older Kira will be quite a force, she would probably be as powerful as Wyatt if he wanted her that bad.

Grams stood very quietly, she was still angry with everyone especially Piper for shooting down her idea, all of them thought it was funny that grams, the head of the family could be so childish.

3 glowing orbs caught everyone's attention.

* * *

"Wow," said Prue with wide open eyes but slapped her hands over her mouth when Piper called out Chris' name.

Phoebe looked at her sister barely holding back a laugh, she looked at her nephew hoping she didn't accidentally hit on him when he first came to them years ago and they had no idea who he was.

Noticing the two girls with Chris, Phoebe moved closer to Coop.

"Hey mum, hey dad," Chris said smiling sheepishly and going to hug his parents.

"Not that I am not happy to see you Chris but why are you here?" Piper asked her son suspiciously, she loved seeing him at 23 but when he comes from the future she knows something is wrong.

Phoebe now holding onto Coop was still staring at the girls. They looked so familiar, they looked like…her.

"Hey mum, hey dad," they girls said to Phoebe and Coop giggling as they mimicked Chris.

"Who's missing?" Coop asked as Phoebe struggled to say a word while pointing to herself and Coop. Coop held onto his wife, she looked like she was going to faint.

"Prudence," the older one said, "and we are here to help you Aunt Piper."

"P-P-Payson," stammered Phoebe.

"Yes mum," Payson rolled her eyes at her mother and laughed.

"And Kira," said Coop taking the smaller girl in his arms as well, she nodded and held her father.

"How old are you two?" Phoebe asked finally finding her voice her eyes still wide open as she admired her girls.

"I'm 20 and Kira here is 16," said Payson.

"As cute as this is," Paige said looking at them and Phoebe made a face at her while the two girls went over to hug their aunt. "Why are you here?" Paige asked hugging the girls.

"Well I think you made a wrong decision because our future is kinda messed up … really bad," Chris said.

"Oh I hate it when you say that," Piper said putting her head in her hands.

"But this is the first time I said it to you," Chris looked confused but let it go.

"So a decision we made changed the future? That's new," Leo said and Piper hit him.

Prue rolled her eyes, "How?"

"We don't know," Kira said.

"The three of us were doing something for the elders, going back in time sorting out other issues in the future, hopping dimensions, you know the usual," Chris said causing Piper to raise her eyebrows at him.

"Well when we return from our little mission we came back to the wrong world, we thought we ended up in another dimension but the elders told us that something was wrong in our past," Payson said. "The elders are not our biggest fans anyone piss them off?" Chris shook his head at her she was really Phoebe's daughter when she wanted to be.

"Pay, shhh," Chris said he loved that girl but sometimes she could ask the dumbest questions she was almost as bad as Wyatt. "Anyway you told us about this demon when we were younger and apparently it wasn't that difficult to defeat. The world is now controlled by an evil force a very evil force."

"Please don't tell me it's your brother," Leo said to Chris, when Chris shook his head no they all relaxed.

"My power was supposed to be able to defeat him but I almost died going up against Hivack," Kira said. "I still have my powers. I just can't use it against him."

"Mum when you told us this story before you said he wanted Cole's power, in our future he didn't have it but looking at Cole now I think he does," Chris said looking at Cole sitting on the couch obviously in pain and weak.

'Would explain why the future is changed," Piper said, trying to figure out what they should do now.

"See if you just listened to me this wouldn't have happened," grams said smiling smugly at her grandkids.

Everyone rolled their eyes at her, "Grams not now," Piper said.

"Wait but guys Cole really couldn't be that powerful," Prue said. "Right Cole?"

Cole was about to answer when Payson cut him off. "Mom you told us once that Cole didn't even know how powerful he was, nobody did. There were rumours that he was even more powerful that Zankou, the source and even the hollow."

"That can't be," grams said shocked.

"So what do we do now," asked Leo.

"Was anybody listening to me? We have the power of four and we have our future kids," said Piper.

**A/N Please Review! Thank you, hope you guys enjoyed it**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N thanks to lizzardmomma for reviewing glad to know your enjoying it**

Chapter 16

They couldn't put it off any longer, if they wanted to change the future that had to attack now they couldn't wait any longer. Everybody grabbed their potions.

"Everybody that can get us down there by orbing, teleporting whatever grab onto someone who can't," Piper said taking charge. "The power of four," she said one last time.

"What do you think that will do?" Hivack asked coming out of the shadows and looking at the Halliwell family.

"It will kick your ass," Billie said turning to face him.

Hivack laughed and snapped his fingers shimmering in his 5 demonic guard.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Piper screamed as they began the fight.

Paige was thanking her lucky stars that Henry had to go into work early and didn't stay at the manor or he would have hide like Leo and Cole to avoid being fried. Coop grabbed the baby from Patty but he didn't leave the room he put her in the crib that was in the attic and stood guard. Leo and Cole went to stand closer to him. None of the demons were paying much attention to them thankfully.

"Fireball!" screamed Paige redirecting the fireball back at the blue robed demon who just attacked her. The demon somehow managed to stop the ball from hitting him and held it in front of him before he could extinguish the fireball Prue steeped up next to Paige and grabbed her hand. "Ready?" she asked, not waiting for an answer she put her other hand up pushing the fireball toward the demon who was now having a problem keeping it from hitting him. Not letting go of Paige's hand Prue stepped forward and pushed the fireball into the demons chest making him go up in flames. Once they were sure the demon was gone Paige gave Prue a high-five.

On the other side of the room Phoebe was using her martial skills to kick the demons butt, her power of premonition allowed her to anticipate every move he made. The demon threw a fireball at Phoebe who levitated out of the way. Piper froze the fireball and Phoebe kicked the demon into it immediately killing demon number 2.

Demon number 3 was easily taken care of, Patty used her power to slow down the demon who was fighting through her freezes and grams effortlessly flicked her fingers plunging an athame into the demons chest, flaming the demon.

Little Wyatt and future Chris used their mother potions, throwing it at the demon and not allowing it to make any moves. Until finally they found the potion that replicated their mothers molecular combustion and blew the demon up.

The last demon was fought by Billie, she kicked him hard enough for him to lose his balance and step back and she ducked as Piper blew the demon up sending the last of them to the wasteland.

Kira stood at the back of the room the only things between her and Hivack was her overprotective big sister and her lilac shield that protected both of them. Hivack was advancing toward them, he had no idea who she and Payson were but he wanted to kill them none the less.

"HI-YA," Phoebe screamed as she round house kicked Hivack from behind, her foot connected with the base of his neck leaving him incapacitated for a few moments. Phoebe ran to her daughters to make sure they were ok. Grabbing her from behind Hivack flung Phoebe across the room into the book shelf before anyone to scream for her to watch out.

Everyone heard an ear piercing scream and Coop who was standing next to his daughters crib took a step back when a dark lilac beam shot out hitting the demon who just attacked her mother in the chest pinning him to the wall. Coop looked from the demon to his 3 month old baby girl the source of this power as did every other shocked face in the room. Phoebe recovering quickly would have to be shocked about her baby's power later now she had a demon to vanquish. She quickly slipped between Piper and Prue holding their hands, Prue hadn't let go of Paige's hand yet and the four sisters were joined.

"Repeat after me," she whispered to them, snapping them out of their trance.

Slowly Phoebe told her sister's the spell she had just come up with. As baby Kira calmed down her hold on the demon weakened, they all saw the demon could now move.

"Now!" Phoebe screamed and Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige began to chant.

"Demon of fire

From rising flames

Your power unrivalled

Hivack's your name

Keep what you stole

From the demon you tore

Now we vanquish you

We the power of four"

* * *

Coop grabbed his baby and put his other arm around his two future daughters shielding them as best he could from the screaming demon. Hivack screamed and burned as the power of four stood strong. The battle seamed to be over.

"Wow Phoebs that must've been one of your best spells," Paige said. "At least that demon is gone."

The ashes flamed up again and Hivack rose from the flames.

"Paige I forbid you to speak, you know better than to say things like that. Look at what you've done," Piper scolded her little sister.

Paige gave her a look as to say _why do you always blame me?_

"He's extremely weak," Payson said looking at the demon, "Ok Kiki it's up to you." She looked at her nervous sister and gave her a reassuring smile. Phoebe gave her girls a reassuring smile as well but inside she was panicking, how could Hivack survive that? She could feel someone's pain but they would have to deal with that later.

Kira raised her arms and opened up a portal.

"Where does that go?" asked Cole.

"Eternal damnation if you're a demon, humans move on or die and witches… well we don't know about them yet," Kira replied focusing on the open portal.

Hivack still recovering from the effects of the spell got up and attacked Cole who was closest to him, he pinned Cole to the ground still formulating a plan of attack in his head. Phoebe acting on instinct let go of her sisters hands, levitated and kicked the demon hard then she helped Cole up.

Hivack was now also recovering from Phoebe's kick which took him longer to get up from. Cole realised what he had to do. He kissed Phoebe's hair and squeezed her, "I'll always love you," he whispered quickly to her so soft that only she could hear. He turned to his brother who just got up and lunged for him throwing both of them into the portal which Kira closed immediately.

Phoebe felt a scream get stuck in her throat as she watched the portal close but she took comfort in the fact that maybe Cole finally moved on, his powers were gone making him completely human and she was a happy that he wasn't stuck in limbo any more. _I'll never forget you Cole, _Phoebe thought she still loved him but that was nothing compared to her love for Coop. Phoebe heard Payson say "Whoa," before losing her consciousness the pain she felt before was her own from the bookshelf colliding with her stomach.

**A/N and thats the end of another chapter hope you guys enjoyed it, please review and happy Diwali :)**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N Hey guys here is the final chapter before the epilogue, thank you lizzardomma and kalianna Loralei for reviewing the last chapter, enjoy :)**

Chapter 17

"Phoebe, Phoebe," Coop called snapping out of the shock that everyone seemed to be in. He handed his baby to his brother-in-law and rushed to his wife's side, turning her over he found that she was bleeding badly. "Wyatt, Paige, Chris," he called out to the three whitelighters who immediately rushed over kneeling down next to Phoebe and placing their glowing hands over her tummy.

"What's taking so long?" Payson asked holding her sister closer to her, she remembered her mother being the first to die in the future they had come back to stop, barely any of her family survived.

"She'll be fine, it's over," Paige said. "We did it little man," she said to Wyatt who was waiting for his Aunt to get up, he turned to smile at his Aunt Paige and brother from the future.

Phoebe got up tears rolling down her cheeks, "My tummy hurts," she said looking up at her mom complaining like a five year old. Patty went over and hugged her daughter.

"Is it over? I mean he isn't gonna like reappear at any second?" asked Billie.

"Phoebs can you tell?" Piper asked.

Patty helped Phoebe get up, she turned to Chris who was right next to her and took his hands in hers. Her eyes went blank for a few minutes and a smile crept onto her face. "We are safe and you three will go back to your original future the happy one," Phoebe said looking at her girls and Chris.

"We thought we lost you mum," said Payson as she and Kira hugged their mother. Coop joined on putting his arms around his three women.

* * *

"That was quite a battle," Prue said to her sisters as they came down the stairs. All four of them plopped on the couches just happy to be together.

"Yeah Phoebs I was convinced I was gonna lose another sister," Piper said.

"You may have, she wasn't around in the future we came to stop," Payson said coming into the room with Kira, Chris, grams and Patty. Wyatt went to his room to get some sleep and Leo and Coop went to check on the kids, Coop took baby Kira with him. Billie projected herself home she didn't sleep and was in desperate need of sleep.

"Well your future is restored so we are good now," Paige said. "Henry had to get to work early. I better call and tell him what happened." Paige got up and went to the kitchen to call her husband.

"I can't believe I got so close to dying on my kids," Phoebe said.

"You know I never meant to do that to you girls right?" Patty asked.

"We know mom," Piper said

"Well girls, let this be a lesson to you to always listen to your grams," grams said half joking making everyone in the room groan and roll their eyes at her.

All good things must come to an end, white orbs appearing in the room signalled to all visiting family members that it was time to leave.

"Kyle!" Paige said her eyes bulging at the timeless white lighter who materialized in front of her when she walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey Paige," he said smiling. Paige looked like she was about to faint at any second as she gave him a struggled smile. Phoebe and Piper couldn't help but giggle at their little sister.

"Penny, Patty, Prue, they want you back. You stayed longer than you should have," he informed them.

"They won't hesitate to take away visiting rights," Chris smirked as his mother shot him a silencing look.

"We get it. They aren't big fans of the Halliwell witches, before you say anything grams I know it's because of me. We aren't that big fans of them either," Piper rambled, stating her obvious mistrust for the Elders.

This time Prue and Phoebe got to laugh at her not waiting for Paige who was still too shocked because Kyle was in her sister's living room.

"Not to rush you ladies but they are going to clip my wings if you guys don't get back now," Kyle said tapping an imaginary watch on his wrist.

Prue got off the couch and hugged everyone like her mom and grandmother were doing. "Ok now that I am allowed to see you guys don't hesitate to call even if you want a girl's night out with your oldest sister," Prue said standing next to her grams and mom. "I love you," she said softly trying to hold back the tears but was failing hopelessly. "Oh and Paige I need to thank you for keeping these girls from killing each other and keeping this family together I don't think I need to tell you how hard it is. Bye for now," Prue said

Piper and Phoebe rolled their eyes at her and Paige smiled. "Now get out of here before we all get into trouble," Paige said as the three deceased Halliwell women returned to their afterlife.

"Okay I have to go now. Nice seeing you again guys again. Paige," Kyle said before turning to the kids, Piper and Phoebe held back their giggles. "You guys need to get home before you get into trouble and change the future." Kyle then disappeared in a shower of blues orbs.

Paige wondered what her life would be like if Kyle hadn't died and they had been together but quickly shook the thought out of her head.

Leo and Coop came down the stairs. "The kids will be up soon," Leo said, "but I need sleep."

"That's why you have grandpa around dad," Chris said smiling at his father. "Ok we really need to go before we change anything else and Ladybug here pulls a Wyatt and says anything to you guys, she really is your daughter Aunt Phoebe," Chris said referring to the fact that Phoebe couldn't keep a secret.

Phoebe looked at him and held her chest as if he had hurt her. "Oh Phoebs quit being so overdramatic," Paige said laughing at her sister.

"Mom I gotta be home before dinner otherwise you will kill me," Chris said.

"You bet I will," Piper said laughing as she hugged her son.

"Be careful my babies," Phoebe said hugging and kissing both her girls on the cheek.

Payson, Kira and Chris said their goodbyes not wanting to see the other kids because the may say something they would regret and said a spell to return them to their time.

"Wow," Paige said falling onto the single seat. "Henry is working, he said he will visit later but I am way too tired so we have to reschedule that Phoebs."

Phoebe, Coop, Piper and Leo were seated in to other two couches in the conservatory.

"Relax Paige the only way you two feed your families is if you come here for dinner so everyone can catch up then," Piper said smirking, she knew her sisters hated it when she picked on their horrible cooking skills.

Phoebe scrunched her face at her sister but decided to change the topic before her sisters started their fighting. "It was so good to see Prue again," she said smiling. "I wish we had more time with her but she always said we can have a girls night," Phoebe said with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Phoebe Halliwell I so do not want to know what you are thinking when you smile like that," Paige said to her sister.

Phoebe stuck her tongue out at Paige. "Ok you two 5 year olds," Piper said to her sisters rolling her eyes, "I can't believe she was actually back here, I missed her so much it's exciting seeing her after all this time." Paige and Phoebe smiled at her knowingly.

Little Henry began crying. "That's my cue," Paige groaned running up to the room as her daughters called her to stop their brother form disturbing their sleep.

"Oh they are going to be such a handful," Phoebe said and smiled thinking of Payson and Kira 16 years from now.

"I think it's time we got home and got some sleep," Coop said to Phoebe.

"Why don't you leave the girls here, dad will take care of them. They had sleep we didn't," Piper said cutting Phoebe off.

As if someone called her name Payson stuck her head in the room. "Mom!" she shrieked, "You're back!" she ran and jumped into her mothers arms. Phoebe hugged the 5 year old close to her thinking about her all grown up.

Melinda ran into the room followed by Prudence who was trailing behind rubbing her eye's she obviously didn't like being woken up that early but her eyes lit up when she saw her mother running into her arms as well.

"Mom, grandpa snores really loudly," Melinda complained after Leo picked her up and out her on his lap. The little girl scrounged her nose and folded her arms looking like a little Piper.

Victor walked into the room yawning, baby Kira in his arms. "I do not Mel, I remember it was you who was snoring," he teased his granddaughter. "Nice to have you back Phoebs," he said hugging her quickly, handing Coop baby Kira and going back to play fighting with Melinda.

Paige came down with her girls she was carrying baby Henry like he had another nightmare.

"Pay, Mel come on," Patty and Penny called to their cousins. Piper took Henry from Paige and started playing with him.

"Leave Pay out of this adventure girls, we have to go now," Coop said.

"Aw Uncle Coop," the twins said in union. Phoebe smiled she couldn't get over how connected they were.

Putting Kira down on the couch next to Phoebe, Coop ran after the girls catching them and tickling them. The little girls orbed to their mom to get out of Coops tickles.

"Come on," Phoebe said laughing. "I need sleep and then a lot of caffeine. Love you guys see you later." Phoebe waited as Coop picked Kira up before they waved at their family and disappeared in a pink light.

**A/N Ok I'm putting the epilouge up as well so after this the story is over, please review and thank you for reading it!**


	19. epilouge

Epilogue

When they were home Phoebe put the two girls down and they ran to their rooms. They had little backpacks that they took to Pipers in case they stayed over, it looked very full now and Phoebe was sure that had something to do with her parents spoiling them.

Coop put Kira in the cot in their room and watched as Phoebe went to her and began baby talking and making funny faces until the baby giggled.

"Phoebe," Coop said after a long time. "Are you ok?" They hadn't spoken a lot since the battle was over.

Phoebe turned around to face him before she spoke. "Well yeah I'm overwhelmed, but saying goodbye to Prue was hard especially when I was feeling what everyone else was feeling. I need to have control over that power it can kill you sometimes. Seeing Payson and Kira 16 years from now and that girl's power, Coop we are in for trouble. Also … seeing Cole finally move on," Phoebe answered truthfully but said the last part hesitantly.

Phoebe sensed Coops mood change and she knew he didn't like that her ex was with there in the underworld where the demon recreated the time when they were married and she was pregnant.

"I'm happy he finally moved on," she looked at Coop and took a step closer to him. "He was one of the real loves of my life and don't get me wrong today with him helping and being there brought back everything, old feelings and memories everything," Coop looked at her wondering what her point was, she took another step toward him and took his face in her hands she smiled at the look on his face. "Coop anything that I ever felt for him and is nothing and I mean absolutely nothing compared to my love for you, it's like a little drop in the ocean," she said getting on her tippy-toes her face closer to his. "Nothing will ever change that," she added softly before she kissed him.

His mood was back to the normal Coop mood Phoebe knew and loved. He picked her up and spun her around. "I just asked if you're ok," he said laughing when she hit him, "but I'm glad you told me everything." He kissed her again.

"Mummy, Daddy," Payson screamed running into the room, Prudence followed her. From the two of them Payson was the bouncy one always full of life, Prudence was more of the laid back relaxed type no where close to being as crazy as her sister.

Coop put Phoebe down and picked Payson up while Phoebe ran to Prudence spinning her around and carrying her to the bed where Coop and Payson were already playing.

"Look!" Prudence said holding a picture up to Phoebe. It was one of all the kids at the circus with Patty and Victor only Wyatt and Kira were missing but that could easily be fixed.

"Wow," Phoebe said putting Prue down and getting Kira from the cot putting her on the bed with her sisters.

Payson launched herself into telling her parents about the circus and what everyone did while Prue played with the toys she and Payson brought in and baby Kira was watching them trying to keep her tired eyes open but losing the battle. Phoebe and Coop looked at each other and smiled. They had been so close to loosing this forever.

* * *

**A/N I want to say thank you to everyone who read, followed and/or reviewed this story, you guys are amazing! I wanna say thank you expecially to lizzardmomma who reviewed almost everytime I updated... Thank you again for reading this story, hopefully you will enjoy any future charmed stories I post as well!**

**I realy hope you enjoyed it, please review and tell me what you thought about everything, I love reviews hehehe until next time! (^^,)**


End file.
